


The brown haired girl in the music club

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Getting Together, band au, bassist!yoshiko, drummer!you, gutarist!mari, keyboardist!riko, singer!dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoshiko meets a striking girl in the Uranohoshi music club.





	The brown haired girl in the music club

Black flats lightly ran their way through Uranohoshi. They were on a mission. If you made your way up the legs of the black flats girl, you’d be met with a girl with dark blue hair, a pink fire in her eyes, and a bass guitar in tow. She was on her way to the Uranohoshi music club.  
The girl eagerly found the door, and gently slid it open. Inside sat three more girls. A girl with bright yellow eyes and blonde hair, a girl with gentle golden eyes and pink hair, a girl with big blue eyes and grey hair, and a striking girl. Long, beautiful brown hair and striking green eyes. Staring right into our blue haired lady.   
The green eyed girl spoke up. “And who might you be?” Her voice was as beautiful as she was.   
“Tsushima Yoshiko! I applied for the music club. I play bass guitar!” Yoshiko rushed out. God, this girl made her nervous. Was it good or bad? She didn’t know yet.   
The brown haired girl nodded. “Alright, Yoshiko-San. We’re just about to start practice. We’d like to see what you have.” Her green eyes once again pierced Yoshiko. Yoshiko was slightly taken aback by the girl, but she had no objections to those eyes being on her.   
The blonde beside the brown haired maiden spoke up. “Dia! We need to introduce ourselves to our cute new first year first!” she lightly scolded Dia. Yoshiko thought Dia was a pretty name that suited the pretty girl.   
Dia cleared her throat. “Ah, I apologize, Yoshiko-San. I am Kurosawa Dia. Vocalist and lyricist. Pleasure to work with you,” she offered a soft smile. The other three girls seemed a little surprised by the smile, but didn’t say anything.  
Next, the blonde spoke up. “Ohara Mari! I play the guitar! I love rock,” she said excitedly. She seemed like the perky type, Yoshiko noted.   
Now, it was the pink haired girl’s turn. “Hello, Yoshiko-San. I’m Sakurauchi Riko. Keyboardist and composer. Glad to meet you.” Her voice was calm, and she looked a bit nervous. The blue eyed girl beside her grabbed her hand and smiled.   
“Watanabe You! Drummer for the wonderful music club,” she said cheerfully. She also seemed perky.   
“Now, that’s it for introductions. Everyone get out your instruments,” commanded Dia. She had a coolness to her that Yoshiko liked. The girl wanted to get to know Dia.   
Yoshiko unpacked her bass guitar, and as soon as she put it on with the strap, turned to Dia. “Kurosawa-San. What would you like me to play? I don’t have any of the music you’ve guys been practicing,” she said, nervous Dia would scold her.   
Dia flashed that soft smile once again. “Please, Yoshiko-San, you can call me Dia. And good thing about the music, once Riko heard we were getting a new bassist, she made something new. We have it ready today.”   
She proceeded to hand Yoshiko some sheet music. In the process, their hand grazed each other. The faces of both girls turned a dusty pink. Yoshiko hastily pulled the papers from Dia. “Thank you, Dia!” The comment came out quicker than expected.

The group proceeded to practice. The entire time, Yoshiko notes Dia’s astounding voice. Her voice was amazing! It was graceful, but still sharp like glass. Smooth, but still hard. The talent was incredible. Yoshiko couldn’t believe her ears. She had her eyes glued to Dia the whole time.   
Before Yoshiko knew it, practice was over. Dis approached her. Yoshiko’s heart began to speed up. “Yoshiko, good job today,” she began, a smile on her lips. “Your bass skills are pretty good, especially for a first year, and I’m not one to usually praise people.”  
Yoshiko’s face had to have turned a bright red. “Thank you, Dia! Your voice is so beautiful...I felt like I was being sent to heaven. You’re extremely talented,” Yoshiko praised.   
A beat of silence passed between them. Dia’s face turned light pink as well. Yoshiko spoke up. “Are you busy this weekend? I’d like to hang out to...get to know you,” she sputtered out. Her face had to be as hot as the sun. Probably looked like it too.   
Dia grinned. “Of course, Yoshiko. And you can just call it a date,” she replied. So cool. She grabbed her bag and walked out. As she left, Yoshiko was stunned and Mari cheered in the background.


End file.
